The Deathf of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks
Lupin stood on the transfiguration courtyard, sweaty, gasping for breath. There were debris flying in every angle, some covered in fire. He heard footsteps come. He turned around to find Tonks. "I told you not to come! It's too dangerous!" said Lupin. "It's torture to just sit down and think about how my husband could be DYING at that moment! I can't just leave you!" Lupin showed a ghost of a smile, and then frowned. "YOU..." said the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was with Fenrir Greyback and Yaxley. "Crucio!" she shouted. "PROTEGO!" shouted Lupin. as the spell backfired Bellatrix dove to avoid the curse. Then there was a chaos, and this is what was audible. "Petrifi-" "LEVICORPUS!" "AAAAAHHH!" "Expulso!" There was spells flying in every direction. Then there was silence. Bellatrix was on the ground, Yaxley was stunned, and Greyback had ran away after Tonks and Lupin had teamed up on him with countless curses. Lupin looked to Yaxley. "Petrificus Totalus!" Yaxley suddenly went into a body-bind. His eyes surprised, as he was not expecting the blast. Lupin charged his wand. "REDUCTO!" And Yaxley's now-dead body burst into countless shreds. Bellatrix was up now, shrieking in rage. Her eyes were wild. "YOU DARE!" She pointed her wand at Lupin. "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew out of his hand. "Accio wand!" She grasped Lupin's wand and threw it behind her. "Come get it," she challenged him. She put her wand up, pointed at Lupin. "AVADA..." and then she pointed her wand to Tonks. "KEDAVRA!" A bright green fireball burst out of her wand. It's fierce glow pierced the air, shining a bright light across the courtyard, now orange and dull green and grey. At the last second, Lupin spread out his arms, and put his body in front of Tonks'. The ball hit him. "NOOO!" shouted Tonks. A huge 1 second blast of green filled up every inch of open air. His body went blank. Bellatrix intense eyes matched her disgusting smile. Lupin flew back in the air, hitting his back hard against an arch, and coming down to the ground on his stomach; what would be a most painful way to get concussed, but he was already dead. Tonks stared at his dead body, tears on her face. And then she went outraged. She blasted countless spells at Bellatrix. "Crucio!" and Bellatrix fell to the floor, in mental pain. As crazy as she was, she went even crazier, madder. Her eyes were scary. She was screaming nonstop, being tortured on the ground. "You killed my husband, coward!" Bellatrix didn't reply. "I will make sure that you die under my-" BANG! "Aaaaahhh..." she yelled in agony. A huge piece of cement covered in fire had landed right on her. She crumpled together, possibly all her bones breaking. And then another piece of cement fell on her, two of them crushing her, slowly pushing out her life. And somehow, she heard a voice. "Wingardium Leviosa." Greyback had been throwing pieces of cement on Tonks. She gasped for breath... and then died. But Harry had seen enough, and decided to act. First his parents, then his godfather, Sirius Black, then Ginny and Hermione, and now, Remus and Tonks. Harry said quietly, "Right, you bastards, now it's my turn". Entering the room, "Hello, you bitch. Now it's your time to die!" "POTTER!" "Silence, bitch! I didn't give you permissiion to speak!" The icy venom in Harry's voice caused her to recoil. Harry, unaware Fleur was watching, said, "It's time to end this bloody charade", and before Fleur's astonished eyes, Harry's body and features began to change, until a veela-a female veela, stood there, and unleashed a ball of fire at the Death Eater, which consumed Bellatrix until all that was left were ashes and bones. Turning swiftly into her avian form, the veela rained down balls of fire at Yaxley and Fenrir Greyback. Outside the room, Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement turned to Fleur. "Fleur, surely we can do something?" she asked. Fleur said, "Not in this case. That is an enraged veela. I am a veela. We draw our powers from our emotions. Two primary emotions are love and rage. I often wondered why 'Arry was not affected by moi veela allure, and now I know!" Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Padma and Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley and Daphne Greengrass and Hannah Abbot asked, "And why was he immune, Fleur?" "Because Harry Potter never existed!" Ron said, "That's ridiculous! I personally knew Harry!" Fleur shook her head. "Non! Monsieur Weasley, you did not. You personally knew a female veela zat disguised itself as 'Arry Potter! Eet is vairy 'ard for female veela to do, but not impossible. In fact, zere are four other female veela present". "Who?" Amelia Bones asked. "Yes, daughter, Gabrielle and I would like to know", the voice of Apolline Delacour said. Without hesitating, Fleur pointed to first Padma, then Parvati, then Luna Lovegood and then Susan Bones. Padma curtsied to Apolline, followed by Parvati, followed by Luna, and then Susan Bones. "Please, not my daughter!" sobbed Amelia. A young Gabrielle said to the head of the DMLE, "Calm yourself, lady. It is not a bad thing to be veela, and she will not be harmed, just trained in the correct use of her powers. After all, you wouldn't want 'er to hurt anyone, even accidentally, now would you?" Amelia replied, "No. No, I wouldn't. Would I be allowed to visit her?" Gabrielle said "But of course. You are 'er mama, yes?" "Yes", Amelia confirmed. Not for the first time, Fleur was envious of how easy it was for Gabrielle to calm others even in a life or death situation, But Fleur and Gabrielle were surprised at how calm t1heir mother was. What really surprised them though, was their mother's offhand comment, "Everything is going according to plan. Now for Phase 2". But before the mysterious comment could be worked out, Fleur entered the danger zone-or would, had not her mother barred her way. "Sorry, Fleur, but this requires a cooler head than yours", Apolline said. Her mother said, "You speak as if you know zis veela, Apolline. Do you?" Apolline Delacour said, "I sincerely 'ope so, for all our sakes!" She entered the room, closing the door behind her. Transforming into her avian veela form, Apolline telepathically calmed down the veela and said, "Now, my mysterious veela, land and kindly reveal your true identity to me. I promise that you will come to no harm". Something about the elder veela calmed and re-assured the younger female veela, and once Apolline had regained her human form, the female veela slowly but surely began to resume her true form. The veela stood 5ft. 6ins. tall, had a head-turni0ng 36C-24-35 inch figure, a fair complexion, waist-length pale-blonde hair, very fine eyebrows, scintillating grey-blue eyes, a straight nose and a medium-sized, feminine and sensual mouth. The mysterious female veela-not to remain mysterious for long, said, "My name is Claudette de Berg, and I was born in Paris, France on October 15th, 1983. I never new my parents, well, not my real family". Apolline said, "Zat is because we adopted you and paid for your schooling.We hoped you would be going to Beauxbatons, but a man called Albus Dumbledore manipulated events so you went to Hogwarts". Claudette cried out, "Vhere are moi clothes?" Apolline, aware of how modest and self-conscious Claudette de Berg had always been, hoped Fleur was not watching, given how a prank by Fleur had almost killed Claudette 15 years ago, which had sparked a feud that had nearly become lethal. Claudette still bore great hatred towards Fleur, but not towards Apolline's younger daughter, Gabrielle, Adele Simone and Margeurite Mirbeau. "You shredded them, ma cheri, when you changed into your avian veela form. I will find some replacement clothes for you". "Merci", Claudette said, while Apolline sent a telepathic warning to Fleur never to enter the room knless she wanted to commit suicide. But Fleur disobeyed her mother, only to find herself facing Claudette de Berg, the one veela who wanted her dead. Her reaction was thus predictable enough. "Non! ce n' est pas possible! Vous ne pouvez pas etre son!" In English, what Fleur said was "No! It's not possible! You can't be her!" Claudette said coldly, "Mais je suis son, Fleur Delacour". Controlling herself with an effort, the angry veela pointed to the door and said curtly, "Leave!" Fleur fled from the room, glad to escape with her life. Her mother and grandmother severely criticized Fleur for endangering herself. Apolline then re-entered the room with some new clothes. "Claudette, I have brought you some new clothes", Apolline said. "Merci", Claudette said, and ducked behind a screen to get changed. While dressing, Claudette asked Apolline, "Ou est mon petit ange?" Padma, who knew French, realized the Veela had said, "Where is my little angel?" She saw Apolline smile as she replied, "Je vais la chercher pour vous, Claudette". Once decently clothed, Claudette de Berg was seen by Padma. Remembering what Apolline had said-that there never was any such person as Harry James Potter, just a female veela masquerading as Harry Potter, although she had added such an achievement was very difficult for a female veela, but not impossible. Suddenly, everything that had puzzled her about Harry became crystal clear. Harry's ability to resist Fleur's allure stemmed from Claudette's hatred of Fleur. Add to that Claudette was also a veela, and you have somebody who can easily resist a veela's allure. It also cleared up how "Harry Potter" had survived all his encounters with Lord Voldemort. Suddenly, Gabrielle shot through the open doorway, knocking Claudette down. The veela rolled over, saw Gabrielle Delacour, and a big smile cracked Padma's face. With all the crap "Harry Potter" had to deal with, she could forgive his deception. Harry-or rather Claudette? Fleur asked, "Didn't Claudette deceive you by pretending to be Harry James Potter?" Apolline added, "I must admit to being curious as well, Miss Patil". Claudette was pleased to hear Padma Patil say, "Why? Well, that's easy to answer. All his life, "Harry Potter" has been manipulated. First by Dumbledore, then the Dursley family, then the Wizarding world, then the Ministry, and then the Weasley family. He-sorry, she, has never known love, not real love. So Claudette deceived me. I don't really care about that, so long as she receives the love that has been lacking from her life. I'm smiling because she is happy, as she was denied love for such a long time". And indeed, the Parisian veela known as Claudettte de Berg did look happy with Gabrielle, her little angel, as the two veelas joked and laughed. Finally, however, they left the room together. She saw Fleur and glared at her. "So, you still live, you menace! I can and will deal with you personally", Claudette growled. Apolline asked, "What do you mean she's a menace?" By way of answer, she removed her top. To the horror of Apolline, Gabrielle and her father Edmonde Delacour, two unlovely dark scorch marks adorrned Claudette's back, and there was even one on the right-hand side of her ribcage. A fireball appeared in Gabrielle's right hand. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Fleur. Start talking!" she commanded. "It was only meant as a harmless prank", Fleur began, when Claudette de Berg exploded in fury, "Harmless prank??? Your 'armless prank nearly killed me!" "B-But you're a veela, surely you could 'ave intercepted it?" Fleur protested. "Non! Je ne pouvais pas, mon allure etait inexistante alors, comme mes pouvoirs". Fleur gasped at Claudette's statement. "Mon dieu! A veela with no powers and no Veela allure? I wish I didn't have the allure!" "I can remove your allure-permanently, by doing to you, what you did to me!" Claudette de Berg vowed. When the pleas from Apolline, Edmonde, and Gabrielle Delacour had no effect, Luna Lovegood stepped into the danger zone and said, "NO! I accept that you have every right to hate Fleur, but killing her will only make Gabrielle hate you!" "Besides", Luna said, "I too am a Veela, remember?" "Now calm down". Reluctantly, Claudette obeyed. The Veela Honour Guard watched as Padma and Parvati killed Lord Voldemort with fireballs, and then returned to earth. After that, they regained their human forms. The Death Eaters were wiped out by the Veela Honour Guard. Appolline asked Luna, "Miss Lovegood, how did you prevent Dumbledore from finding out hour secret?" Luna said, "I shielded my mind and acted strangely". She added, "Besides, Adele Simone was a master occlumens, and it was she who helped me develop the atrongest mind shields possible. As regards Dumbledore, he is in Azkaban with the Death Eaters, for stealing from Harry Potter, lying to him, overriding his parents will, not preventing Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort, pushing for harmless Veela to be labeled as dark creatures, and most heinous of all, he attempted to sacrifice Harry Potter to Dark Lord Voldemort". Amelia Bones was livid. Her neice Susan was a veela, and she'd do everything in her power to get the ban on veela lifted. Claudette then returned to her avian vela form and headed for the Veela Enclave.